


In The Closet

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, Spy Loki, Spy Tony Stark, sex in a closet, there IS backstory but youre NOT getting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Being not-so-stuck in a closet is not-so-bad, to say the least. Especially when you're there having sex with your boyfriend. (But if Tony's superiors ask where he was during this time, he has no idea, he promises.)





	In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> AND WITH THIS IVE BLACKED OUT MY FIRST BINGO CARD FOR THE TONY STARK BINGO,, SQUARE S3 BABEY,, MISSION SEX HAS BEEN ACCOMPLISHED

Loki crowded Tony through the closet door and into the dark space behind it, flipping them around and pressing him against the door once it was closed and locked.

“Please,” Loki whispered against his lips.

Tony whined but pushed back against his chest. “Loki, we’re on a mission right now, we can’t have sex whenever we like.”

“I rather think we can,” Loki said, laughter bubbling up between his words. His hands rushed down Tony’s front as quick as they could, starting with undoing his tie, and then getting halfway down his shirt before reason flooded Tony’s brain once more.

It took all of Tony’s will power to grab Loki’s wrists and stop him in his tracks. “Loki, we need to stop.”

His far too new love continued on, teeth biting at the edge of his jaw. “We can be quick,” Loki breathed into his ear before nipping at his earlobe.

“Seriously? The mark could be right outside,” Tony said— but he was breaking. Loki's hands had continued to stroke what skin they could touch and his mouth— god, rhapsodies could be written about it.

“The last time we saw the mark he was trying to swindle some girl out of her necklace, there's no way he would try to follow us,” Loki whispered. “And besides, we’re in the honeymoon phase, aren't we supposed to always be hot and horny for each other?”

“The fact that you doubt I'm turned on right now makes me wonder how good a spy you are,” Tony replied, and he finally broke.

He caught Loki's mouth with his and dominated the kiss, pressing forward when Loki was caught off guard. Using his grip on his wrists, Tony turned the both of them around and pressed Loki into the door, attacking the sensitive skin of Loki's throat as he did so.

“You're so annoying sometimes, do you know that?” He muttered between leaving love bites on the pale skin in front of him.

“But you love it,” Loki said, but if he was going to say anything else it was cut off by a low moan when Tony bit him in just the right spot.

“You are the worst influence,” Tony said. “Literally the worst.”

He finally released Loki’s hands from between their chests and they set back to what they had been doing. In his own rush to undo the far too long row of buttons on Loki’s shirt, he almost didn't notice that Loki had started on his fly. But when one chilly hand reached into his boxers to take hold of his cock, his breath caught and his fingers stuttered on the buttons in front of him.

“God, fuck,” he groaned, biting his lip, trying to keep quiet.

“Something you wanted to say, dear?” Loki said, and Tony didn't have to see his smirk to know he had one on his face at the moment.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Tony retorted, capturing Loki’s lips again.

He thrust his tongue inside the other man’s mouth, arching up to reach him even as he pressed them harder into the door. He bit cruelly at his lips even as he, too, got to the end of the end of the row of buttons on Loki’s shirt and reached inside his trousers.

Their strokes were rough and fast, each not caring about gentleness in a quick encounter like this.

“Fuck, please tell me you have lube in a pocket somewhere,” Tony finally hissed when the friction became too much.

“Front, on my right,” Loki panted, and Tony managed to fumble around enough to reach into the designated pocket and get it.

“Only a single packet?” He hissed.

“It will do, if you follow my lead,” Loki said, and started to squirm around, pulling his pants down as well as he could in the cramped space. When he slipped off one shoe and kicked his pants back as well as he could, Tony thought he knew what he was doing.

“I am not fucking you in in a janitor's closet."

“Who said anything about putting something in my ass?” Loki asked. “When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Or the Greeks, in this case.”

“Loki, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about intercrural sex.” At Tony’s look of honest confusion, he seemed to roll his eyes. “I want you to fuck my thighs.”

“Oh. Oh,” Tony said, realization finally dawning. “I can get behind that.”

“Yes, I did think so,” Loki drawled. “Now, do I need to write out directions on how to do this or can you figure it out on your own?”

“Do you want me to end up jerking you off while I do this or not?” Tony asked, and pinched Loki’s side.

Loki flinched and glared, but didn't mouth off anymore, so Tony called it a win.

Fumbling with his own pants, he tried to push them down and open the lube packet at the same time, but it was a lost cause. They were both quickly lacking in patience, and Loki had a certain gleam in his eye that Tony didn't particularly like.

Finally, he got his pants down past his hips and he concentrated on tearing open the packet enough to squeeze some of the liquid onto his hand.

He pressed close and bit at Loki’s exposed collar bone as he smeared the lube between his partner’s thighs. When he took hold of his cock to make sure it was out of the way, Loki’s head dropped back towards the door with a thunk.

“God, that feels good,” Loki mumbled, lost in the pleasures that lube could give when applied right.

Tony was lost at the thought of his own pleasure that was just a few inches in front of his cock. He pressed forward into the tight, slick heat that Loki made by keeping his thighs together and had to drop his own head into the crook of Loki’s neck.

“I still think this is a bad idea, but it’s one of your better ones,” Tony muttered as he started to thrust his hips.

“Whatever you say, dear.” Loki started grinding back, meeting his thrusts, trying to get some sort of friction on his cock.

Tony mentally admonished himself for practically forgetting Loki in his rush to come, when this had all been Loki’s idea in the first place. He pumped his hand at the same rate as he pumped his hips, giving a clever twist at the head that soon had Loki panting in his ear.

When Loki clenched his thighs together just as Tony thrust his hips forward, he let out a gasp and likely left a mark on Loki’s neck in retribution.

“I’m— embarrassingly close,” Tony said.

“Good, so am I,” Loki replied and clenched his thighs together again.

Then his hand joined Tony’s on his cock and they brought him to a moaning and shivering finish while Tony stood in front of him, trembling.

Bringing their hands up to his mouth, Loki started to use long drags of his tongue to clean his come off of their fingers and Tony shivered at the sight.

“Well?” Loki asked, smirking. “Are you going to finish up soon?”

Tony dragged their hands out of the way and kissed Loki, licking into his mouth greedily. The taste of Loki’s come only made him hungrier for more as he thrust one time, three times, five, before he came, the feeling of it traveling all the way to his fingertips and toes.

Loki wrapped his arm around his shoulders and returned the kiss, letting it lose its heat and become just about being close.

Tony eventually felt the come between them congealing and pulling at his skin in uncomfortable ways as it dried in some places.

“God, we’re so lucky we’re in a janitor’s closet right now,” Tony said, chuckling and finally pulling away.

Loki whined at the loss of contact but ended up letting him go.

Tony scoured the shelves as Loki continued lounging against the door, and he felt his eyes on him while he searched. When he struck gold in finding some sort of towels in a corner he felt like crowing in triumph, but he just scrubbed at the sticky liquid that covered his rather sensitive bits.

He passed a new towel to Loki and then he set to putting himself to rights, trying to disguise the fact that he’d just fucked his boyfriend in a closet.

When he glanced back up, the towels were gone, and Loki looked perfect all over again— how he did it, Tony didn’t think he’d ever know. Maybe spy agencies did special classes on stuff like this and he didn't know about them.

Shaking his head, Tony cracked the door open and glanced towards each end of the hallway. “Coast is clear. Ready to go?”

Loki gave him a chaste kiss and pushed past him into the hallway. “See you at the end of the night, darling?” He asked, hope in his eyes.

Tony looked at the spy that was supposed to be his enemy and hoped that he would. But hope was a child’s plaything.

“You know it, babe.”

Certainty was the only thing that got him through life, and Loki was the one thing he was certain about, and he would see him every day for the rest of his life or die trying.

**Author's Note:**

> I am setting this out CLEARLY here and NOW,,, if anyone asks for an extension i will give you the plot summary in my head and you will be asking for angst,, that is all
> 
> pleeease leave a comment or kudos, ill love you,,, forever and ever,,,
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official)


End file.
